Ocean Soul
by Jediempress
Summary: Namine gets Demyx to teach Riku something new.  Three word prompt from Sassy Aloo.


Ocean Soul

"I don't know how you talked me into this." Riku grumbled as he and Namine walked through the woods of Twilight Town. He still felt awkward in this damned body.

"You said you didn't know how to dance." The blonde Nobody explained calmly from beside him.

"Yeah, so?" He countered irritably. "Who cares? When am I gonna need to know how to dance?"

"Every one should at least be able to do the basics. What if you decide to go to a school dance when you get back? Or you're invited to a wedding?"

"Uh, do I _look_ like the school dance type?" Riku rolled his amber eyes. "And the only person's wedding I'm even remotely likely to be going to is Sora's and right now I'm not even sure he's even going to want to be my friend when all this is done."

Namine frowned. Every day, Riku made the same types of comments about his relationship with Sora and nothing she said changed it. She didn't understand why Riku was so convinced that his best friend would not continue to be so once everything was over. Did he really have that little faith in the strength of their friendship?

"This is stupid."

"Fine." Namine stopped, placing her small fists on her hips. The motion again reminded him of Kairi. A lot of things the Nobody did were reminiscent of his female best friend. "Then we'll forget about the whole thing."

She seemed really upset and Riku sighed. "No, I said I'd do it and I will. I'm sorry I'm being such an ass."

She grinned a little, threading her arm through his and leading him onward. Turning her face up, she giggled. "It's all right. I expected it and already warned him about your moodiness."

"_Him_?"

"Yes, him. He's very nice and he agreed immediately to teach you." The girl explained happily. "I think he's really looking forward to it."

"Who is?"

"Him." Namine nodded ahead of them.

Riku frowned. Sitting beside one of the larger trees in the area was a slight form, clad in the same black hooded coat as he. His hood was down however, exposing light skin and blonde hair. He kept a mullet-like cut with a few long pieces in the front. Across his lap rested a large, blue, stringed instrument.

This other man didn't look up from the object in his lap. He continued to pluck at the strings, a vacant expression on his face. Though it could not really be called a song, the bits of melody were surprisingly soothing to Riku's ears.

"Demyx." Namine called out.

The blonde man blinked. The playing stopped and he blinked large green eyes. "Oh, you're finally here."

"Have you been waiting long?" Namine asked, a touch of concern in her voice.

"No." The instrument disappeared in a mass of evaporating water. He got to his feet. "I couldn't leave until Xemnas was distracted."

"Does anyone know you left?"

He shook his head. "I'm totally on my own."

"Good." She turned to Riku. "Riku, this is Demyx."

Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're with the Organization."

"Yeah, well," the man laughed nervously. "If I could leave, I would but I promised someone…"

Namine touched his arm compassionately.

"Any way, Nami says you look like someone I know." The Nobody suddenly brightened. "If you do, this will be really weird."

He shot a glare at Namine. He was so going to find a way to get back at her for this. Why had he agreed again?

"Well, time is short." Demyx grinned. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Riku frowned.

"Well, you didn't think we'd be able to do anything here, did you? There's no inspiration here." Demyx glanced around disdainfully. "Not to mention there's like no room around here."

The Nobody raised a hand, opening a dark corridor. He stepped through and with only the slightest hesitation Riku followed. Of course, Namine's tugging on his sleeve might have helped with that.

They re-emerged on a grassy ridge over looking the railroad tracks and then the ocean. Riku stepped over to the wooden fence that guarded the edge. This wasn't the first time he'd been here.

He stared out at the water, feeling that familiar sense of bittersweet nostalgia.

"Great view, huh?" Demyx stepped beside him. "A friend of mine told me about it. He liked it a lot."

"A friend, huh?" Riku was nearly positive he knew which friend that was.

"Yep." The blonde man turned to him brightly. "Now, let's get started."

Riku threw another glare at the petite girl who was now sitting on the fence with her sketchbook on her lap.

"Hood off." Demyx demanded.

"No."

"Oh, come on. No one's gonna see you but us and we already know." There was a slight whine to his voice which reminded Riku of someone.

"Don't care."

Namine frowned with a little pout. "Please, Riku? It'll make things easier."

Curse that girl and his strange need to keep her happy. He still hadn't quite let go of the whole Castle Oblivion thing but something within him just kept saying there was something so damn familiar about her.

He reluctantly pulled back the hood, not looking at either of them.

"Oooh," Demyx breathed. "You're a bit darker and the hair is different but the eyes are the same."

"As who?"

"Xemnas, of course." The blonde laughed. "Don't tell me Diz hasn't mentioned him."

"Diz hasn't told me a lot." Riku muttered.

"Oh, well," Demyx pursed his lips, suddenly rather worried. "Uh, forget I said anything. He isn't anyone important any way. Yeah. No one you need to know about."

Namine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just get on with the lesson?"

"Ah, right! Yeah. Okay." Demyx grabbed Riku's arm and turned him to face him. "Dancing really isn't all that hard. You just have to get the timing right and match your steps to your partner. The important thing is to let the spirit of the music into you. Once you can do that, the rest is easy."

"But there's no music." The teen commented.

"Oh, there will be." Demyx threw out his hand toward the ocean. Waves began a rhythmic crashing along the rocks, creating an almost haunting yet beautiful tune. "Now, follow me."

After an hour, Riku was no longer stepping on Demyx's toes and Namine had stopped laughing at his feeble attempts. While he was quickly mastering the art of footwork, the male Nobody was clearly unhappy with his efforts.

"You aren't feeling it!" Demyx complained. "You're too rigid! Let the music flow _through_ you."

Riku sighed in annoyance. "I'm trying!"

"No, no! Do or do not!" Demyx stomped a foot. "There is no try!"

"Look, this clearly isn't working." Riku flicked the long bangs that had somehow fallen in his face back. "I appreciate the effort but-"

"Wait." Namine closed her sketchbook. "I have an idea."

She stood up and walked over to the pair. She waved Demyx away, standing before Riku. "Play your sitar, Dem."

He looked at her oddly but went over to the fence and leaned against it. He held out his hand and the blue instrument from before appeared. He plucked a few strings idly.

Namine fixed her gaze on Riku. "Now, close your eyes and just listen."

Riku sighed to himself but did as told. After a moment, a soft melody started up. It was the same as the one created by the waves only a great deal fuller. It seemed to wrap around him, permeating his skin to speak to his weary heart.

When the music stopped, he slowly opened his eyes. Namine was smiling before him, blue eyes lit up with happiness. When had he taken her in his arms?

"How do you feel?" Demyx nearly breathed.

How did he feel? "Surprisingly light. Better than I have in a long time."

Namine giggled as she stepped back and he released her. "You're a natural at dancing. A lot of girls would swoon after dancing with you."

"If I were into them." Riku mumbled.

Namine gave him a knowing grin. "Well, anyone you chose to dance with would be swept away."

Demyx was studying him intently. "You move like the ocean's current. You're graceful yet tumultuous, constant but random. To watch you is mesmerizing."

Riku managed to meet his eyes for a moment before shyly turning away.

"Well, I should be getting back. They'll start wondering where I am and the last thing any of you need is the others finding out about this place." Demyx's sitar disappeared. "This was fun, though. If you ever want to do it again, Riku, I'm not hard to find."

Namine gave the other Nobody a quick hug. "Thank you, Dem."

"Any time, little girl." He laughed before looking to Riku. "See you around, Ocean Soul."

Riku felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Yeah."

--0—0—

Sassy Aloo's words: ocean, spirit, dance. Idea: Riku-Rocks. Assistance in writing: my brother and his fiancé.

Interpret this piece however you like.

I still don't own these people.


End file.
